


YuuPomu’s Arubaito

by TinBoy752



Series: Days of the 2nd Year Trio [4]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game), ラブライブ! 虹ヶ咲学園スクールアイドル同好会 | Love Live! Nijigasaki Gakuen School Idol Doukoukai (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Anime/Video Game Fusion, Blind Date, Chinese Food, Conflict, Established Relationship, F/F, Food, One-Sided Relationship, Part-time job, Restaurants, Romance, Slice of Life, Third Wheels, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinBoy752/pseuds/TinBoy752
Summary: Continuing from the series focusing on the Nijigasaki Second Year Trio, Ayumu just came back to working part time at a Chinese restaurant as a waitress after the holiday break. Himeno of Touou Academy is curious about her relationship with Yu so she makes a deal that she will go on a play date with Yu on Friday and they settle an agreement. Yu meets Himeno and she invites her to see Ayumu work in the restaurant. Of course, on that day, can Himeno foresee Yu’s attraction to Ayumu well?
Relationships: Takasaki Yuu/Uehara Ayumu
Series: Days of the 2nd Year Trio [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078415
Kudos: 6





	YuuPomu’s Arubaito

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, read the previous parts to understand the story behind the polyamory story of Yu, Ayumu, and Setsuna. This will reference material from Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS, notably the event 'Save the Ramen of Smiles' as the base. Himeno from School Idol Festival will be the supporting character for this part.

**Monday**

In the middle of winter, Ayumu takes her part-time job as a waitress at a family-run ramen restaurant, aimed for a family of customers. Ai knows of a customer who also runs the restaurant for generations. Her job opportunity returns after a holiday break, her employer was glad to have her on board when she first got recruited. The school idol brought along smiles and love to her fans, she also made her customers delighted with purity, charisma, and care. She did not have makeup to dress over the job and she sees herself as a different woman who gives customers fine time eating food, drinks, and celebrating any occasion. While she is one of the five waitresses and youngest in the restaurant, she stands out among the young crowd, whether it be children or high school. Ayumu’s olive eyes, attractive bust size, and slender figure are among the features children and students like about her. She greets her customers first thing in the morning and sees their journey until the end of their visit.

“Have a nice day.” Ayumu happily bids the customer farewell.

Ayumu stretches her arms as this is the last customer she will be meeting before the end of her shift. She meets her workmates at a glance, the workmates congratulate on her faithful return from holiday break. As the school idol is about to leave the restaurant, she meets Himeno Ayanokouji from Touou Academy who is one of the frequent customers.

“Uehara-san.” Himeno, the Touou Academy School Idol Club leader, asks her acquaintance “How was your day in the restaurant?”

“I served a few customers in an hour but it is to be expected.” Ayumu answers, she continues explaining while the two walk to a bus terminal “The staff approached me in a friendly manner and the workmates were glad to see me again. I even met a fellow school idol working on this restaurant.”

“You must be working hard to save up money for Valentine’s Day.” Himeno calmly remarks, she also reminds her of an upcoming event “Who shall be your date next month?” When Ayumu thinks of that question, she realizes that she is dating two girls. She does not know if Himeno would be tolerant to reveal her status. Considering she never seems to care about sensitive topics, the tall girl decides to answer straight.

“Mmm… I actually have two dates so I thought I could work up well for a few weeks to buy giri-choco for them.” Ayumu answers Himeno’s question.

“Wait, dates?” Himeno asks another question, she is not flattered about an untold rule rather that she is curious “Do you have two boyfriends giving Valentine’s Day gifts for that day?” the two cross a bridge connecting to another part of town before the bus terminal. The sunset bakes the horizon to set the mood for them.

“They’re actually...” Ayumu then confesses “My girlfriends. Yu Takasaki and Setsuna Yuuki.” Himeno opens her eyes wide, seeing that the school idol she met has a relationship with two girls. 

“Uehara-san, isn’t this kind of relationship taboo?” Himeno asks informatively about such a relationship. The two continue crossing the bridge before the terminal, Ayumu expected Himeno to not accept kindly but, considering the Ayanokouji household was mostly tolerable in accepting open-minded people, she raises her eyebrows a bit with little surprise.

“Two girls going on a date together?” Ayumi asks if Himeno’s question is this.

“No, I mean having two girlfriends at the same time.” Himeno answers her question, she undoubtedly looks at the tall girl with curiosity “Polyamory relationship.”

“Oh yeah…” Ayumu laughs it off quietly, she then explains it to Himeno “Yu is like my real girlfriend but I cannot let Setsuna be alone so I also look up to her as Yu’s inspiration. At the same time, I started to have a crush on her after we finally talked before SIF.”

“It is hard to pick one of the two, Uehara-san.” The Touou lead says, the two wait for their buses to arrive. “However, in the future, there may be a time where you have let one of them go to live happily after. Polyamory relationships aren’t forever so you have to make a decision- Between your childhood girlfriend or your school idol girlfriend.”

She is not an oracle like Nozomi, but she has been through such a situation back in middle school. Prior to her school idol career, Himeno had a play date with two boys, one in the same year and the other her upperclassman. It did not go well when she revealed the news that she will be taking her immersion class in fashion modelling. The upperclassman did not hate the decision, he gladly supported her but did not move on once her relationship continued on. Her classmate followed on but both are friends either way. The rejection of her polyamory relationship is not bad and did not cause any drama that would have cost her school idol audition. Back to the present…

“Mmm…” Ayumu moans on the Touou lead’s doubt.

“There isn’t a rule in the industry that school idols must not date another girl, right?” Himeno asks with her index finger assuring her confidence.

“This is kinda subjectable...”

“I am just helping you find your bright spot.” Himeno then sees her bus going back to her home is stopping by soon. “If your friend is visiting the restaurant soon, can you contact me so that we can meet one day?” Himeno gets her smartphone and presents her contact QR code.

“Sure.” Ayumu accepts her invitation and she scans her QR code, her contact info is added to her contact book.

“I’m thinking of bringing Yu to the restaurant one day. Apologies in advance if I might borrow your friend for a while.” Himeno then bows as a fine lady she is before hopping in the bus “I should be going now. Good day to you, Uehara-san.” Ayumu waves her goodbye as her bus leaves.

Ayumu leaves herself wondering… Is she okay to borrow Yu from Himeno for a while? Would it make or break her chance to interact with both of them while she is working? She cannot say ‘No.’ now that she and Himeno talked about it. She would be thrilled too to see her team spend time at the Chinese restaurant, perhaps after the next live show by next Saturday. Tomorrow is full-time school day so she has no part-time work until Friday. This will be a good time to share the invitation to Yu and the School Idol Doukoukai. With the day ending in a bright but questioning mood, Ayumu sees the bus and stops by, she too leaves the terminal and returns to her residential apartment.

* * *

**Wednesday**

In Nijigasaki High, the club is training for their next live show. Since the climate is cold from their summer sessions, they are recommended to wear their winter training uniforms. To recall, Setsuna reserves three events that they can participate in a month and that next live show will be due next Saturday. Setsuna is doing sit ups with Ai Miyashita. Shizuku is paired with Kasumi, Emma to Karin, and Rina to Kanata. Yu stands by to check on the school idols. Since Ayumu is leaving early for her job, they are left with an even number.

“Ai-san, do you think Ayumu-san is working well at the same restaurant?” Setsuna asks her fellow second year, she curves her abdomen to do sit ups while Ai glues her feet to the mat.

“The customers loved to bring Ayumu back as their waitress for the remaining term.” Ai answers while the short girl performs the exercise “Feedback from the customers include a cute school girl, slender figure, and motherly vibe, among others.” By the time Ai finished talking, Setsuna did 5 reps before speaking.

“I see.” Setsuna says after taking deep breaths from sit ups “If that’s the case, we can tell Yu-san the news.” the two then sees Yu and Ayumu are talking briefly

“Yu, can I talk to you a little bit?” Ayumu asks her girlfriend.

“Sure.” Yu accepts her invitation and walks a few blocks away from the club.

“I spoke too soon.” Setsuna says before she lies down to continue her exercise.

“Going Go-kai?” Ai makes a pun on her. (“Going 5 times?”)

“5 Reps. I’m going 16 times.” Setsuna begins curling her abdomen to continue her exercise.

“Ryokai Seitokaichou!” Ai makes another pun (“Roger that, student council president!”)

“I’m not a student council president anymore.” Setsuna scoffs off Ai’s wordplay.

The two bond greatly and the team moved on to different activities. Kasumi and Shizuku on lifting each other's backs, Emma and Karin on push ups with an exercise ball, and Rina and Kanata on stretching.

Meanwhile, Ayumu and Yu are jogging together privately and exploring the school grounds. Yu improves herself on stamina when she still has free time in music studies. While her schedule is different from the general curriculum where most of the School Idol Doukoukai are, she manages to choose a schedule available for both of them. Although no more than the general, they still make the most of the moments with her. Yu was glad that her time management with the school idols went well.

The two spent jogging for 10 minutes until they stopped by a bench with a nearby vending machine with drinks. Yu’s stamina is well spent but Ayumu still catches up. The twintail girl sits down while the tall girl gets a can of lemonade and electrolyte drink. The two share their drinks as they chat along.

“Yu, when is your dismissal time on Friday?” Ayumu asks while they stare at the winter sky. Of course, Yu’s hand is holding Ayumu’s.

“About 12:30PM.” Yu answers “My recital exam on piano is due Monday so I am encouraged to practice as much as I can for it.”

“You should get ready as well for the live show.” Ayumu says confidently “It will be busy for you next week. We might need to have you compose three songs a week.”

“Yeah, I could take it but I would need everyone’s input to get those done by the week.” Yu answers without a doubt to her, this prompts Ayumu to drop her head and Yu sees her down.

“Yu, what I said earlier is a joke.” Ayumu then downplays her supportive nature, she then takes her hand and looks at her seriously “I can’t see you feeling sick or overworked after last week. I was testing if you insist your body can hold on too much work for a week.” Yu did compose a song for Lanzhu before the start of the final term, she spent 6 hours testing Mia's instruments and tools and it was a headache for her. She managed to find inspiration on Lanzhu’s personality and, luckily, finished her bidding but cost her health.

“I didn’t realize that. Sorry, Ayumu…” Yu assures her sanity and backtracks her decision “I guess I can work on two songs a week, it will be done in 5 weeks to complete an album.”

“I’m just worried about your decisions.” Ayumu says in relief “If you are done by tomorrow, is it okay if you can visit the restaurant I’m working in?”

“Your restaurant.” Yu recalls she is working again in a Chinese restaurant like the previous term “Sure I’d love to. I cannot wait to see you in Qipao again. Anything special for the season?”

“Thanks.” Ayumu thanks her while she speaks about her job “I guess, mostly soups for the week.”

“I could use a soup after a week worth of playing the piano.” Yu keeps switching topics but interconnects her will “You know, I’ve been mastering the piano for so long. I could have helped everyone in the club with my skill.”

“You did.” Ayumu says “I can have the receptionist book a seat for you on Friday.” After staring at the winter sky, Ayumu checks her phone and it is almost thirty minutes before work.

“I should be dismissed today.” Ayumu then walks back to the club room to grab her bag “I gotta work at the restaurant.”

“Sure.” Yu then bids farewell “See you tomorrow, Ayumu!” The couple splits as Ayumu prepares her work at the restaurant after lunch. As she is gone, Yu heads back to the club room to check on the others and tell them the news. The day passes normally without Ayumu.

* * *

**Thursday**

During club activities, the group is in full capacity but their activities shuffle. As Ayumu begins her part of the training regime, she turns to Setsuna and Kasumi to give them an invitation to that restaurant. Yesterday, the owner allowed her to invite the School Idol Doukoukai to try out new specialties by next Saturday. The red envelopes are given to them as the two glee. 

“Chinese Restaurant?” Kasumi asks out of excitement “Kasumin can’t wait to try out the new menu.” The pamphlet showed improvements from recipes and discounts for family and group bundles to commemorate.

“We can book our reservation next Saturday after the show.” Setsuna says to Kasumi, she then looks at Ayumu “I haven’t known you also work part-time for the final term but I think it should help us raise our popularity a little bit.”

“Ai-chan told me the feedback I got from customers.” Ayumu replies to Setsuna “I kinda laughed it off in embarrassment when I heard it.”

“Come on, you still look beautiful even with those clothes.” Setsuna compliments her “Didn’t the red suit you?”

“I think it suits me, I don’t think Pink is the only color I usually like to wear.” She then confesses to her rivals “I’m thinking of bringing Yu over this week to get first dibs.” Setsuna whistles while Kasumi growls out of jealousy.

“You’re lucky, Ayumu-senpai.” Kasumi jealously teases her senpai.

The three then tell the invitation to the group. All are on board to stop by the Chinese restaurant next Saturday. Yu is even there to see them thrilled. She can reward them once their live show is finished next Saturday. More importantly, Yu gets to visit first before leaving feedback to the group. Before she can look forward to tomorrow, she looks at Setsuna and asks to visit with her as well.

“Setsuna-chan, would you like to visit the restaurant tomorrow?”

“Thanks, Yu-san.” Setsuna politely turns her invitation off “But my mom already booked our spot for Saturday. She won't be working on weekends so I cannot see her.”

“I guess so…” Yu sighs with a frown.

“Also, I have business to do with Kasumi going for a joint meeting with School Idol Bu.” Setsuna notes her tomorrow's task “Kasumi-san needs to restrain a little bit on Lanzhu before we can get that conflict over with. It is essential to continue next Saturday’s live show.” The two enjoy their break. The short girl looks at Ayumu and notices her interaction with rivals and peers grown to a degree of not worrying about a thing. She then recalls Ai sensing Ayumu’s anxiety whenever she does not have someone her age to accompany her at the restaurant. She is in fact the youngest of the waitresses to work there.

“Ayumu-san is actually lonely on Wednesday, Friday, and Saturday so you have to cheer up by showing up in one of those days.” Setsuna reminds Yu while she writes the agenda for the meeting later.

“Thanks, Setsuna-chan.” Yu thanks her as her Friday will be fully booked “I think I have to see her for sure.”

Setsuna’s phone rings with ’LIKE IT! LOVE IT!’ as her ringtone. She picks it up and sees Himeno is calling her.

“Yes, it’s Setsuna?” She greets the 2nd Year Smile Touou lead “Himeno-san. Yes, I have Yu-san beside me.” throughout the call, Himeno asks Yu to meet her outside the school grounds after her class. She understands and directly requests Yu to do as Himeno says later. Yu nods as the club activities end and have everyone return to their respective classes.

At dusk, Yu is then met with Himeno alone at the school gate. She is in her casual clothes so her classes might be done earlier than Yu’s music classes.

“Would you like to go out with me?” Himeno asks Yu out in a romantic fashion, this flinches her and her heart beats slightly faster. It is not even Valentine's Day and here she is getting an invitation from a rival school.

“Whoa, isn’t this sudden?” Yu flutters out of her unnerving mood. Himeno giggles at this response.

“Do not worry, Takasaki-san.” Himeno insists on the idol manager “My order is on my budget. Anyway, Uehara-san started working at the ramen restaurant last week. My family visited there and I noticed her popularity is growing among the young crowd.”

“Well, Karin-san taught you to ask me out confidently.” Yu downplays how Himeno figured to ask her out and it was supposed to be Karin’s idea.

“Karin-san happened to change me after looking at me directly with her hand on my chin.” Himeno says with her recollection, her will to interact with rivals grows “After SIF, Karin-san offered me advice on staying a cool mind when asking out peers. She is available to work on Friday, you have music classes tomorrow so I think you can prepare beforehand.”

“O-Okay, Himeno-chan.” Yu nervously accepts her invitation and then asks about her school idol group “Is anyone from Touou also gonna join on that day?”

“Just myself.” The Touou lead assures they will be pairing up alone “Is something doubting you?”

“Nothing.” Yu clears up her mind before the two leave the school grounds, she then asks if they have to meet or pick up “Himeno-chan, shall I pick you up at your school or do we have to meet each other somewhere?”

“Let’s meet each other somewhere.” Himeno answers “I will wait for you at the front door. Okay? Good day to you, Takasaki-san.” Yu then bids farewell to the lady and she picks up her bus.

Ayumu is going out with Setsuna today so Yu didn't bother to wait for her and go home herself. To state that she is the male role of the Niiigasaki harem seems like an understatement but she considers some of them as her inspiration, friends, and even close friends. Her girlfriends are Ayumu and Setsuna after all, her childhood friend as her lover and her other girlfriend as her inspiration. In return, Setsuna sees Yu as her inspiration too. The day ends while the idol manager anticipates for that day she will see Ayumu in Qipao clothing. That is just her statement though.

* * *

**Friday**

Another school day but thankfully the last of the week. Clock tick tocks for Yu as her music classes end halfway to the day, a day that is quite an exception. Yu goes to the School Idol Doukoukai and hears that Setsuna and Kasumi have given permission to move on with the next live show next Saturday. School Idol Doukoukai and Bu have settled their dates to ensure no conflicts and cause another guerrilla live show.

“Today’s the day.” Yu thinks through the day, all while walking her way out of the school “The day that-”

“I have to go on a play date with Himeno-chan.” Yu then starts speaking out of habit and her sweat breaks out of nervousness. She cannot ensure if Ayumu would forgive her if she goes on with another girl other than Setsuna. In the exterior canteen, Karin is waiting for Yu who just finished her assignment in her curriculum.

“Is something amidst there, Yu-chan?” Karin asks with such temptation to hug her manager.

“Karin-san.” Yu turns and wears a fake smile in front of her “Don’t tell me you heard what I was talking about.”

“Pretty sure I am.” Karin answers “You do realize your girlfriend will mistake you and Ayanokouji-san dating while working at her restaurant.”

“I know but-” She then gets shushed by her upperclassman.

“The thing is… I’ve been interacting with Ayanokouji-san lately.” Karin interrupts her and tells her side of the story “She has a wit to lead her school idol club but, to have you as her play date, this is going to be your test of courage.” the model removes her index finger from Yu to let her speak. Karin checks her watch and her modelling job is about to start in an hour. She walks along with Yu out of the school gate.

“Do you happen to meet boys before joining the club, Karin-san?” Yu asks for Karin’s advice “I don’t think I’ve to be right about talking about personal things but… is there anything that connects your job with them?” Karin glances at her and shrugs it off like it is not a problem.

“Can’t lie if I met them before.” Karin continues her short story “They praised me as a model from time to time. They also became my photographers sometimes. I respect their complements because they are just doing their job. In the case for girls doing cute things, I think sometimes it can lead to a homosexual relaionship you may not expect. As long as you keep an eye out on her, you’ll know when to drop the ball.” While she is talking, Yu and Karin guide her to a studio where the latter worked.

“Drop the ball…” Yu thinks of Karin’s words, she then finds a route where she and Ayumu can understand together “I gotta have to go on a playdate with Himeno-chan and then I start making a move on Ayumu after her shift is done. Though, how much would it cost just to stay for 4 more hours?” Karin chuckles in response to Yu’s determination. Of course, 4 hours wouldn’t hold her long in that restaurant.

“Ayanokouji-san is gonna answer that with her money.” Karin teases her manager without any ill intention “Though, I could let you lend some.” She is trying to keep her calm.

“I don’t want to blackmail you.” Yu jokes it off and lets go of Karin’s wrist “I better do this on my own.” After the talk, they are at the front door of the studio.

“Quite a demeanor.” Karin softly says, she then pats her manager’s head “Just be yourself in the end. You know, Ayumu-chan might be the perfect girl for you.”

“Come to think of it.” Yu’s mood rises up and says confidently to Karin “All I did was keep her positive and make her dream reach further. Although, I wonder if it’s enough…”

“I’m sure your playdate will do well.” Karin encourages Yu’s luck, she then thanks her for finding the way “Good luck. Also, Yu-chan, thanks for finding the way to my studio.” Karin is not too keen on looking on maps and even geography for the matter. Yu had to hold her wrist to guide her to the studio and ensure she is not lost just by looking at the map.

Yu part ways with Karin with a smile. Yu still has enough time to meet Himeno and Ayumu in the Chinese restaurant. It is only 12:15 and their reservation begins at 13:00. Yu didn’t bother to take a bus to transport to mainland Tokyo. Since the restaurant Ayumu is working is in the southern part of the prefecture. It will not take an hour for her to get there, especially with the traffic calming down from the holidays.

In the pathway before the restaurant, Himeno is waiting for her play date at the bus terminal. She fixes her scarf as Yu is arriving soon from a bus. Her Touou Academy school uniform is different from her summer uniform. Her yellow top extends her sleeves up to wrist, her white legwear changes from thigh highs to pantyhose, and her shoes to boots. In exchange for her rose hair pin, she changes it to a blue rose hair pin to indicate the season she is living in.

With the bus stopping by, Yu pays her transportation fee and drops off to the terminal. Yu was lucky to change her clothes to the same blue vest, wjite undershirt from her casual outfit, but the difference is her skirt that Ayumu bought last month.

“There you are, Takasaki-san.” Himeno greets her quote-on-quote ‘date’ “I didn’t expect you to wear something girly for the occasion.” Seeing Yu in her girly clothes for the first makes her flirt and her heart go tokimeki.

“Ayumu picked those clothes for me last month.” Yu nervously shrugs it off while talking to Himeno “Does it suit me well?”

Himeno could state Yu as an adorkable supporter, not only she is a dork on school idols and fashion sense, but she is adorable to look at when she is not herself. She has her own set of insecurities from time to time.

“You’ll always be a smiling supporter to me.” Himeno giggles, she takes Yu’s wrist and walks down the road. It will be a five minute walk from the terminal so the restaurant will be near no doubt.

“The magazine got me interested in your relationship with Ayumu so I tried you two today if your chemistry with her is strong.” Himeno adds before Yu starts to smile weakly, for once. The manager is either nervous or excited to hear her relationship from Himeno. While at the same time, she wants to not let Ayumu down whenever she is going out with another girl other than Nijigasaki.

“Huh?” Yu then builds up her confidence and talks to the Touou leader “Himeno-chan, you seem to be… how do I say it?”

“Resourceful and Diligent.” Himeno picks up Yu’s words, she slowly lets go of the manager’s wrist “Are you going to think of something to eat?” Yu’s eyes wandered and thought what she likes to eat once they arrived there.

“I’d like some spicy soup and some dumplings.” Yu answers Himeno “I also wanted to try her fried rice, the meat and vegetables mixed into the rice, small and delicate to taste.” The Touou leader sure knows what she is doing with Yu and it is to adapt Ayumu’s character to help visualize her situation with Yu while the OG idol is working. She places her flower hair pin to the right side before the two finally make it to the restaurant where Ayumu is working. To note, The restaurant Ayumu is working in is indeed from the ‘Save the Ramen of Smiles’ Event.

In the front door, the two ask the receptionist for their names. The receptionist looks for their names in the reservation list and, by Ayumu’s suggestion, they are included for the 13:00 seat. The crowd does not get any heavy since it is still the holiday season. Himeno and Yu set aside their vests into a nearby wardrobe for guests. They open the curtain and they are glancing at the restaurant full of passion and prosperity. The round tables are well arranged, the people are communicating well. From young children, students, adults, to even elders. The decorations are cultural to its theme that interiors even stand out for a royalty. The playdates look around for their seat until a waitress, who is free from any trays that other waitresses are serving, guides them to their table. It is reserved for four people but it will since the remaining seats can be used for planning and setting aside their hammerspace. Himeno and Yu relax their backs from all their studies at school and have a little chat before the waitress approaches shortly. Before that, the waitress served them glasses of water while they thought of an order.

“How is your music studies in Nijigasaki?” Himeno asks a simple question to Yu. She shares one copy of the menu to the manager.

“I have been improving overtime.” Yu answers while she reads the menu. “Mia is also one of my classmates from a different year. Despite the youngest in the year, she has her ways of composing music on any genre and trend. The music instructor lectured me the importance of harmony and environment that can influence one’s song in mind and body. As well as, teaching different instruments that I could use to give different impressions when composing a song. The music notes are also a difficult task to know in detail, but my friends helped me challenge myself in finding the right music for them.”

“Your path to becoming a musician sure is strong.” She remarks to the manager, then asks “Your contribution to School Idol Doukoukai really influenced your ability to make songs?”

“They contributed to me with their ideas and themes.” Yu says in detail “Hearing Ayumu, Kasumi-chan, and Setsuna-chan’s ideas sparked my mind to give them energetic songs. Emma-san, Karin-san, and Ai-chan have conflicting minds when it comes to giving impactful songs that fit their song. Lastly, Shizuku-chan, Rina-chan, and Kanata-san chose to pull dynamics that contrast their original motifs. Shioriko-chan only visited Doukoukai once to give her thematic debut before she moved to School Idol Bu.” Hearing Shioriko in her Doukoukai before her transfer to Bu makes the Touou lead curious about Shioriko’s involvement in both clubs.

“How is Shioriko-san then?” Himeno asks the last question “Did Lanzhu-san and Taylor-san take care of her ambition?”

“Shioriko-chan and Lanzhu-san have been friends since childhood so I think she knows what they are doing together with Mia.” Yu answers the question, Himeno writes down her order and Yu writes hers too with a separate note. The last question gives enough time to finalize their order.

“I hope she makes the best of her friend well in School Idol Bu.” Himeno remarks “I think I’ve chosen my meal.”

“Me too.” She replies back and Yu raises her hand to call on a waitress.

In the kitchen, two waitresses and three cooks are in the room. Ayumu is the last employee to enter the afternoon shift. The tall girl clocks in her part-time work and greets her fellow workmates. Today is already special yet expected for her since Yu and Himeno are visiting the restaurant.

“Uehara-san, a customer wants to make an order.” the restaurant owner calls the girl in unison.

“Coming!” Ayumu calls back, she gets her work clothes and goes to the wardrobe to change.

It only takes two minutes for Ayumu to change her clothes and get ready for the work day. Topping off with her headdress, it is time to walk in and stand out with customers. Himeno and Yu are patiently waiting for her as the children and students are starting to talk moderately. The two glance at her and her black short skirt, red clothes with gold accent and flower printing, and white headdress with gold accent. The note and pen is on Ayumu’s hands as she approaches her guests.

“Good day, Uehara-san.” Himeno greets her rival “Your smile is shining with passion as usual.”

“Hi, Ayumu.” Yu greets her, Himeno raises her eyebrow and recalls she is addressing her lover without an honorific. Ayumu then puts her pen below Yu’s chin to look above to focus on her innocently. Himeno snapshots the similar moment she and Karin did long ago.

“Good day, master.” Ayumu greets nicely to her ‘master’ as Yu starts to blush weakly and her eyes locked on hers.

“Ayumu’s legs...” Yu thinks inside her mind “Ayumu’s smile...” she must be daydreaming, of course. Yu remembered she fawns for Ayumu in clothing outside of the cuteness spectrum. The passionate design complimenting her skin tone, the headdress resembling an eastern fine maiden she is, and her face already giving charisma that Yu already remembered since their childhood. Yu blinks to stop her daydream and Ayumu removes her pen from Yu’s chin. This gives chatter around her as the school idol is already flirting with another girl. To them, normal people, it is normal to practice such a platonic act. But for Himeno, Ayumu, Yu, they are doing this as a romantic gesture.

“So, what’s your order?” Ayumu asks her customers. Himeno raises her index finger.

“I would like Sichuan Pork topped on fried rice with dumplings on the side.” Himeno answers while Ayumu writes up her order, she then turns to Yu.

“Roasted duck, fried rice…” Yu answers and then slowly adds something special “With special tamagoyaki.” This lets Ayumu smile at her.

“Yu, this is an obvious order I can make for you.” Ayumu giggles at her special order, she then asks for their drinks “What about your drinks then?”

“Red tea.”

“Glass of water.”

Himeno and Yu choose different drinks, the two did not realize paperwork placed in the bulletin board has a discount for the winter season.

“Are you sure?” Ayumu asks for their assurance, she is offering a better service than what they are ordering. “We have a pitcher of red tea if you want to share with her?”

“Should I?” Himeno puts a finger in chin to think.

“I will have to pay the pitcher.” Yu says before Himeno can answer, this bothers the Touou leader and wears a smile in disguise.

“Takasaki-san?” Himeno then advises her “Let me pay in half. Unlike my budget, you are living alone. Think of your finances clearly.” Yu lets her guard down and clear her mind on owing debts and let nature take action.

“Okay, your orders are final?” Ayumu asks.

“Yes.” Both say and Ayumu confirms their orders, the note is then sent to the kitchen digitally to start processing.

“Right, your orders will be ready in half an hour.” Ayumy then bows in front them before she moves to the next customer “Please wait patiently…”

As Ayumu walks away and serves more customers, Himeno glances at Yu and becomes a bit off-character. Her aura seems darker than before but she is not totally evil but rather sly and tries to put Yu’s confidence top priority instead of having her laugh off like it is nothing.

“You must be a lucky girl, Takasaki-san.” She teases her manager.

“I guess so, Himeno-chan.” Yu chuckles, her romantic interest with Ayumu is already in full display of her.

While the two watch Ayumu serve the customers and take their orders. Yu senses why they are sitting around the family table and why two seats are unoccupied. She has no idea why but it might have been a coincidence or an intention that she or Himeno are not aware of.

In a block in front of the restaurant, Lanzhu and Mia are walking to it.

“I’m famished walking down the streets somewhere...” Lanzhu says in a meekly manner before the two sees the restaurant “Mia, this restaurant seems to be cultural.”

“This looks like a family restaurant.” Mia crosses her arms and stands firmly whereas Lanzhu cannot help but be amazed “I’ve always wanted to visit here without my parents.”

“You do...”Lanzhu teases the pipsqueak “Hope they don’t mind if we barge in.”

“Wait!”

Before Mia could act, Lanzhu takes Mia’s wrist and drags her towards the queuing line. They are only two people away from the receptionist. Four customers recently left the restaurant and gives an advantage for the two to take a table quickly.

“Nihao!” Lanzhu says to the receptionist “Table for two.”

“Sure, Miss...” The receptionist then asks for their names.

“Zhong, Lanzhu Zhong.” The Chinese girl introduces herself, she then turns to her American friend “This is Mia Taylor.”

“Chinese and American names.” The receptionist says in an impressive manner, she then finds the table and guides them to their table “Right this way, ladies.”

“Shit.” Mia curses herself while they walk inside “You talked as if you’re my sister.”

The two members of School Idol Bu then find out their table is shared with Yu and Himeno. Since the two are not the same couch, Lanzhu occupies Himeno’s side while Mia reluctantly occupies Yu’s side. What turns from a play date becomes a casual recreation with the guests from a rival school being the fourth member.

“Dear, Zhong-san, Taylor-san.” Himeno greets in an embarrassing tone.

“Ayanokouji, what a coincidence we’re sharing the same table.” Lanzhu teases the girl while Yu smiles awkwardly.

“Yu, mind if I sit beside you?” Mia asks her fellow composer.

“No problem, Mia-san.” Yu kindly serves the seat, Mia sits down and drips her head from Lanzhu’s antics “Is Lanzhu still bothering you?”

“Yes.” Mia sighs in surrender.

The two take their menu from Yu and Himeno's hands and choose their order. For a minute later, Himeno looks up to Lanzhu’s order while Yu looks up at Mia’s. Out of curiosity, both are aware of them buying a hot pot for everyone. A hot pot is not for one person though so they have to eat it as soon as their dishes are eaten. Luckily for them, Lanzhu will be answering the hot pot sooner or later. Once they have chosen their food, Ayumu approaches their table and notices the new guests.

”Lanzhu-chan, Mia-san.” Ayumu then asks for the new guests “What's your order?”

“Savory Tofu with some spicy garnish. No side dish.” Lanzhu orders.

“Sweet and sour pork with fried rice. No side dish.” Mia orders.

“Both of you are taking a pitcher of red tea as well?” Ayumu asks if they will be taking the same drinks.

“Yes.” Lanzhu answers and their orders are confirmed. “Also, we would like a hot pot later.”

“What?” Yu and Himeno simultaneously exclaims, their wallets cannot afford such a large pot for their stomachs.

“Money’s on me, girls.” Lanzhu taunts them, much to Himeno’s cringe.

“Gloating your allowance does not make us feel confident on our stomachs.” Himeno looks away and disappointingly says.

“Okay then…” Ayumu writes down their orders, she turns to Yu and Himeno “Additional orders, Yu, Himeno-chan?”

Yu and Himeno shake their heads and the order is finalized. As Ayumu goes back to looking up at customers, the four start pulling up short talks while they wait for their order. Yu starts the conversation by telling Himeno what happened after the School Idol Festival last year. Himeno then goes next and tells what affected her school after the event, this gives a good impression to Lanzhu and Mia since both did not make it when they transfer to NIjigasaki. Lanzhu is next and her plans to settle the school clubs around the school’s budget, she prioritizes her club over Yu’s which she and Mia did not find helpful. Mia is last to switch the conversation and tells her family lineage of musicians, this makes Yu interested to know of inspiring her music to her advantage. Mia is glad to know her rival composer and Himeno acknowledges Mia’s fond of composing music and singing. Mia wins the conversation among the four the waitresses serve up the plates one-by-one. While Lanzhu and Mia are served by other waitresses, Yu and Himeno’s are served by Ayumu herself. The group chow down their meals as time passes by similar to a brunch Lanzhu and Mia made one time for Yu and School Idol Doukoukai.

When their main dishes are over, Lanzhu calls in the hot pot and, to little surprise, the hot pot is at least moderate for all four to enjoy. Himeno may as well have to bear the spicy necessities while Yu tries out the exquisite flavor. Lanzhu is somewhat a foodie when it comes to local cuisine but the rest did not mind the amount she might have paid for. Yu, for what she is worth, knew Lanzhu was trying to be friends when the girl first transferred to school and declared ‘debate’ against Doukoukai. To ensure they do not get bummed out, they have to talk and eat slowly regardless if their topics do not interest all or some. All four will have to exercise to burn down those calories after today. One hour later, the hot pot is half-empty, the spicy soup, few vegetables, and meat are inside the bowl. The four sigh from eating too much in the restaurant.

“My stomach is so full.” Lanzhu sighs and quietly burps from the food she ate today.

“The spicy tofu is too much for my tongue.” Himeno, after eating a few pieces of spicy food, talks in a raspy voice thanks to her tongue tasting too spicy. Yu offers her a glass of water to cool down while Mia is satisfied with her brunch. Apparently.

“Delicious.” Mia compliments in English, she then says with such elegance “What a brunch we ate.”

“You two haven’t eaten since breakfast?” Yu asks Mia.

“My stomach is always good to skip breakfast, Mia cannot.” Lanzhu answers Yu’s question but this pisses Mia off.

“Would you shut up?” Mia annoyingly shuts her up, she then reminds her fellow composer “Yu, have you prepared your music practice?”

“I did as always.” Yu answers and then asks Mia “How did my contribution go?”

“The song?” Mia asks, she then recalls that Yu did compose a song for Lanzhu. She then plays a sample of Lanzhu’s new song, sharing an earphone to Yu. “It is Okay. You still might need to know more of Lanzhu’s preferences in melody and refrain. Most of the composing is done by me but I appreciate your help. I may have modified some of your parts to work on the synths.”

“Well then-” Himeno tries to prompt Lanzhu to budge away from her but she looks at Ayumu and a table with a girl and boy. They are around her age and height is close to her.

“I need to go to the toilet.” She tries to bude Lanzhu again, and snaps back and moves away from her. She clutches her stomach, signaling Yu that she will be going to the toilet.

“Sorry, Himeno-chan…” Yu apologizes to Himeno “I didn’t expect you to eat so much.”

“Don’t worry.” Himeno forgives her “I didn’t expect they would take our table too. Gotta go…” The Touou lead leaves the table and goes to the restroom, leaving only Nijigasaki members to observe what Ayumu is doing with her customers.

“Yu, isn't Ayumu standing to the same table longer than usual?” Lanzhu asks suspiciously, Yu and Mia follow along and watch the scene unfold. Spoiler alert, this is not gonna end well.

In the table where Ayumu called, the high school girl notices something different from the egg soup she ordered. Her boyfriend checks in the bowl and looks at Ayumu.

“Miss, what is this?” the boyfriend asks Ayumu.

“Ah… It’s your egg soup that you ordered.” Ayumu answers kindly, she then asks her customers “Is there something wrong?” The girl scoops contents of the egg that contains a pebble.

“Well, there is a stone inside the soup.” The girl keenly argues with the waitresses “Do you have any idea that I could have choked it and swallowed that stone? It could’ve hurt my stomach if I digest.” Ayumu did not realize it was inside the egg soup she is serving. In her mind, she knows there was no stone placed in when she received it from the chef. She can’t protest because it would ruin her charisma in front of the crowd so she has to bow down and apologize for letting the customer down.

“I… I’m sorry.” Ayumu apologizes to them “We can… uhm…” She stutters right before she can think. She is finding a way to keep the customer up but the school girl’s boyfriend is not having it.

“I think my girlfriend is asking for more.” The school girl’s boyfriend quietly demands Ayumu more with recalling the restaurant’s principles “Didn’t the restaurant have principles to be hospitable and responsible for its actions served to customers?”

“I am sorry, master” Ayumu quickly apologizes and bows down in front of them “We will replace your food with a brand new one.” Ayumu starts to feel down that she fails to impress her customers today.

“Okay, do so…” The boyfriend accepts her apology.

“Thanks.” The girl replies.

Ayumu writes down the note and requests the replacement for their soup. Meanwhile, Lanzhu, Mia, and Yu are unimpressed by what the customer did to Ayumu.

“Yu, I think those guests are being rude to Ayumu.” Lanzhu then explains to them why Ayumu should have been right “How I know is that this restaurant has a strict side-dish only, no additions, or even secret gifts to customers.” While Mia may cover her eye from her white-blonde hair, she notices suspicious movements from the girl and a swiss knife is pulled out from her skirt.

“Pocket knife-” Mia nearly shouts out and she pushes herself out of the seat, letting Yu sprint to the other side of the restaurant.

As Ayumu looks back to the kitchen and calls for replacement on the egg soup, the girl quickly slices Ayumu’s skirt but Yu takes the knife for her and hugs Ayumu from behind, much to Ayumu’s surprise.

Yu did not make sudden movements to surprise customers so she is just walking quickly. Yu notices slight pain inflicted from her thigh but it is not visible from anyone witnessing the incident. Yu then lets go of her and her body turns to the customers.

“What is wrong with you?” Yu begins defending her “Ayumu is just doing her job. Take a seat and let her serve your food.” The customers and waitresses reacted with gasps and surprise, the high school couple did not want to expand the incident further and decided to decline Ayumu as their preferred waitress.

“Fine.” The boyfriend cynically agrees with her by deferring their preferred waitress “I’ll prefer another waitress to serve my food then.”

“Okay, sir.” Another waitress checks in and takes the girl’s egg soup “Your food will be replaced as soon as possible.” Ayumu retreats quietly behind Yu to the kitchen, Yu might have held her uncomfortably or expressed words she might have embarrassed her.

Himeno just came back from the restroom and missed most of the incident, Lanzhu and Mia offered Yu’s seat in substitution as she saw Yu and Ayumu walk to the restaurant.

”This dynamic.” Himeno impressively says, she then hears a crowd gasping and looks at Yu. Without a clue on what is going on, she gasps “Oops…”

In the kitchen, Ayumu and Yu are inside and the employees check on her if she inflicted damage from that incident. However, when Yu sits down, she notices two fabrics are worn, she suspects it might’ve been a foreign object but anything unfamiliar must’ve inflicted her too.

“There, Ayumu-san.” The owner checks on her “Are you okay?”

“Yup, I’m fine…” Ayumu answers in relief, but then drops the mood around the egg soup “I don’t know why she rejected my food but there wasn’t a stone placed in there.” The waitress holding the girl’s egg soup earlier talked with the chef behind it and answered that there was no stone placed in that soup. The waitress then delivers the informative news.

“It must’ve been a swindler.” The waitress answers her fellow waitress and owner “I talked with the chef and he said there wasn’t anything he placed under this egg soup. She must be trying to abuse our second serving policy for her boyfriend.”

“Takasaki-san, thank you for your help, we can take care of her from here.” The owner bows thankfully to her “You should get back to your table until then.” Yu nods and turns back to the door and walks away.

“I should go and-” Before Yu even touched the doorknob, Ayumu sees a damage from her clothing.

“Yu!” Ayumu calls her out “Your skirt.” Behind Yu, her skirt is ripped between her legs, it exposes her black underwear partially. She covers the damage in response and walks back to the chair she sat before.

“That guest must have been trying to mug you from behind.” The waitress argues and checks on her smartphone to check for a B-roll of that incident “I better check the CCTV and report it to the authorities.” To reduce delay and inconvenience, another waitress will be taking the egg soup and serving it to the customers shortly.

“Apologies for your trouble, Takasaki-san.” The owner apologizes and bows to their customer “We will compensate you as soon as possible.”

“It’s okay!” Yu speaks out loudly, she does not want to embarrass herself any longer “Ayumu would have embarrassed herself more if I didn’t intervene.” Ayumu only reacted with a small blush and a weak smile. They are guided to the wardrobe to fix Yu’s damaged skirt while the team runs their business as usual.

After Yu and Ayumu are left alone, Yu removes her skirt so that Ayumu can sew it back to normal, leaving her top and black underwear exposed. Had they done this while workers are working in, they would have caused a scandal. The tall girl was lucky to bring a sewing kit from her bag in case clothing damage happens, the sewing kit was originally used for her general curriculum’s livelihood class but it makes good purpose to use it as an emergency situation.

“I didn’t need help until I realized the damage your skirt inflicted.” Ayumu continues their discussion of some sort while sewing Yu’s skirt “Your pocket isn’t damaged but the hem wrapping it is.”

“You told me about that time.” Yu then recalls that memory with her “That time we played with our classmates and you were weak to play some sports and trip most of the time. I helped you out and patch out your scars with a bandage. All of those bandages I put in are cute in design and you cried in response.”

“That is because I wanted to feel not just cute or wholesome.” Ayumu pouts annoyingly for the memory briefly, she then answers wholeheartedly “I thought I got it over until we started our promise to start our own school idol club and here we are.” When her skirt is fixed five minutes later, Yu realizes her effort was done more than her. All she wanted was to reciprocate that effort for her, but then she became blind to know what made Yu think how weak she was to bring back.

“Ayumu, you were so… hypocritical.” Yu then recalls Ayumu warned her to reduce as much work in activities as possible “You told me to reduce workload from composing 3 songs to 2 and on top of having a piano recital due Monday. When I saw you work on weekdays, you didn’t think how many hours you worked on and not just taking school idol activities.” Yu argues in front of her and Ayumu knew they were not even in terms of effort that they have worked on whether it be inside or outside school activities.

“Hypocritical isn’t the right word.” Ayumu answers extensively and then gives her heart to hers “You planned ahead but you didn’t consider the risks behind it. I considered the risks and challenges more than you have. At the end of the day, we’re still idiots that we didn’t foresee the trouble. I only said this because I don’t want to falter your health or sacrifice everything for me, I also have to keep your dream of being a composer going on.” This prompts Yu to think of the current situation and last week’s situation, both suffered her health but those have varying levels of impact. She then makes her verdict and says

“Come to think of it, I did overwork all this week. Not because I was forced, but I wanted to.”

Ayumu brings Yu’s skirt back and she wears it back. She double checks her pockets in case if the mugger stole something and, good news, nothing was stolen. Nothing lost, nothing gained. The two laugh out the situation and put them back to normal.

“How much do I have to pay then?” Yu then asks Ayumu if she has unpaid bills for today’s order.

“It is printed here.” Ayumu offers the bill that Yu will have to pay and her name and Himeno are not accounted for “The owner made your orders in the house… Although Lanzhu-chan and Mia-san might have to pay their own bills, I already told her Himeno is a special case.”

The day went shocking for them, not because the visit is unexpected, but they dealt a potential enemy they’ve only met briefly. The restaurant went back to business as usual and Yu returns to her table. Lanzhu, Mia, and Himeno were all waiting for her to check on. Yu gives them the receipt, Lanzhu is disappointed she has to charge the food herself. However, for Lanzhu, it is expected because she only queued that table yesterday while Yu and Himeno queued it the day before. When time passes to 17:30, Ayumu bids farewell to her last customer before the end of her shift and thanks her fellow waitresses for the week. Lanzhu and Mia left early to take care of Shioriko’s student council work while Himeno left a few minutes before Ayumu’s check out to stay with Yu and give her wisdom on having a long-term relationship. Yu takes her advice and bids her farewell for the day. Once Ayumu walks back to her wearing her winter school uniform, the two leave the restaurant and the dusk settles into a twilight.

“Thanks for visiting today.” Ayumu thanks her girlfriend while opening her payslip, the amount is suitable enough for a solo-living student “I was able to take the job mostly well because you were there for me. Although, the skirt I bought for you was torn.”

“I couldn’t help myself but to support your dream.” Yu answers and reflects her actions today “I didn’t mind spending a few hours buying lunch. The mugger though, I feel bad you didn’t satisfy one customer to keep your charisma.”

“The owner told me it is just one customer I have to worry about, it won’t affect me emotionally. Still, Setsuna had you worried you didn’t show up at the club.”

“Setsuna-chan figured out I was visiting your restaurant today. We agreed to have one of us to lead the club while two of us are gone. Guess I’ll be next on Monday.” Yu then rolls her eyes and remembers that she is wearing her work clothes like an attractive woman fawning on girls like her. It made her mind set ablaze.

“Your clothes back there.” Yu then compliments Ayumu to end the conversation “It was sexy and cute.”

“Geez...” Ayumu leans on her side and Yu laughs it off, the two wait for their bus to go home and end the day like it is a weekday about to end.

* * *

**Saturday**

On a weekend filled with prosperity, Ayumu cooks something delicious for her lover next door. She bought a steamer from Hanamaru Store, as well as savory sauces to give flavor to the rice. She needed this to cook up dumplings in steam. Her dumplings are adjusted to both her and Yu’s favorites. Although she cooked it in family servings, she and Yu are having brunch anyway so only a few leftovers to worry about. She made about 16 pieces, the amount the small steamer can place.

“Yu!” Ayumu calls her in front of the door, she lets her in and becomes surprised that she is bringing a plate full of food.

“Wow… Are those dumplings?” Yu asks excitedly to her. 

“Yep, my workmates taught me how to cook one and thought I can cook one for us.” Ayumu says confidently, they set up their brunch on Yu’s table and the manager’s stomach gets tingling.

“Ah… I can’t wait.” Yu looks forward to the brunch.

The couple eat their brunch and Ayumu couldn't be any happier to see her girlfriend taste her effort of cooking. She knows most of her fans vote her as ‘Mommy figure’ of Nijigasaki team but she digresses it and eats her food at the expectation if her excitement. With Yu eating her first serving of fried rice and dumplings, she feels in heaven that her lover gets to improve her expertise in cuisine even for their age.

“After you made fried rice that one time, topping it off with dumplings sure made my stomach hungry for me.” Yu compliments Ayumu, she rewards her with a light blush and smile.

“I’m glad you like it.” Ayumu answers back, she then sees Yu taking a second serving of fried rice and reminds her “Are you sure you’re not gonna choke like last time?”

“I’ll let you know if I need to.” Yu says confidently before she eats her serving.

Ayumu went back to her dish as well and ate moderately. Yu decides to swap a dumpling with a special sauce, she accepts the trade and gives her dumpling with soy sauce. Their brunch is more of a casual thing and they’ve only done it together once a month after the events of SIF. When Yu puts down her bowl, she looks at Ayumu while the latter is eating. She gulps proactively to clear her throat and start giving eye contact.

“I remembered you were chowing down the rice last time.” Ayumu recalls another memory, but it is not long ago “You were choking while I was expressing my fondness to you. I had to help you drink some tea and I decided to continue that conversation for another time.”

“I think I recall that.” Yu answers, she gets back to where they left off “Are you thinking about me when you made fried rice?”

“Of course, even up until now.” Ayumu answers and she puts her hands on Yu’s shoulders “I forgive you easily because of your cute face.” She moves closer to her and, at this moment, her olive eyes begin gazing at Yu’s green eyes. Yu’s heartbeat beats faster but her breathing is still normal. Ayumu slowly moves her head closer and closer...

“Ayumu…” Yu then grows her eyes to puppy eyes, seeing her face close to hers as if they are about to kiss-

“Not this time.”

Only for Ayumu to bait her and move her lips away from hers. They are saving that kiss for another time, Ayumu definitely made her girlfriend blush and continues to eat food.

“Your lips were so close to me.” Yu muttered while eating fried rice.

“Don’t talk when your mouth is full.” Ayumu teases her again, also a reminder. Yu groans in a dissatisfying way, Ayumu giggles in response.

The two spend the weekend rewarding each other after Ayumu gained her paycheck from her work. Although it ended yesterday with a sad tone, the restaurant is hospitable enough to protect her and customers like Yu. The two eventually doze off and consume entertainment at the comfort of her comfort. Yu is ecstatic and at the same time courageful that Ayumu still keeps up with her, even if their choices to support each other have different approaches. Next Part will focus on Ayumu and Setsuna.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone read SetsuYuu's Overwork, Days of the 2nd Year Trio will have an extras part and will be published in a few days after the first polyamory part is published. The upcoming parody part will feature various characters from Love Live! series, of course, it will be Rated M for the upcoming fanfic so expect some dirty humor and strong language that might be written there.  
> Next Part will be Setsuna and Ayumu's turn, later will be a multi-chapter polyamory part.


End file.
